Many of the current seat belt systems have the seat belt buckle anchored or secured to the vehicle at a location close to the floor of the vehicle. The various configurations of vehicle bodies often results in the buckle being positioned at a location or in a bight between adjacent seats or vehicle trim or the like that is readily usable by the vast majority of passengers in the vehicle. However, some vehicle passengers such as the elderly who are no longer very agile, who are very large and heavy persons, or who are handicapped persons experience difficulty in latching the seat belt buckle and tip together.
There is a reluctance to raise or otherwise change the location of the seat belt buckle because this affects the performance of the seat belt system as a whole. For example, if the buckle were raised six inches higher, this affects the angles or positions of the shoulder and lap portions on the passenger's body. Thus, for better or optimum performance of the seat belt system, it is desired to retain the latched seat belt at the desired optimal performance location. On the other hand, there is a need, at least in some instances, to position the seat belt buckle for easier use without affecting its optimal performance at the time of a vehicle collision or fast deceleration. Such a need should encourage seat belt usage by those who have experienced difficulty in latching the buckle and tip.